We Are Daisy Rules
Welcome to We Are Daisy Wikia! We hope you have a great time here. To insure that you and everyone else here have a great time, there are some rules you should stick to, which can be found below. It is important that you read and understand these rules. Wikia's general Terms of Use apply here. Read them carefully. Additionally, we have some other rules to prevent conflicts and/or misunderstandings. Continued violations of the rules listed below, or any of the rules of Wikia's Terms of Use may result in sanctions (such as a ban). Editing * Everyone is free to edit pages, however, most pages can only be edited if a Wikia user has been registered for at least four days. This is to prevent people from vandalising the wikia. * Vandalism will not be accepted. Anyone who vandalises one or more pages will be banned. * Only add information that comes from a valid and reliable source. If you're not sure a source is valid, feel free to ask other members for help. * Be aware of your grammar. A text that is full of mistakes is difficult to read and looks unprofessional. Same goes for the page layout. Verify that the paragraphs aren't "sticked". Leave two whitespaces after a paragraph when you start a new paragraph (doesn't apply to sub-paragraphs). * Images make a text easier to read and understand, but too many images make a page look cluttered. Only add them where they're necessary. * If there are more images than space on a page, it might be better to put some of them on a gallery page. * Fan-art is kept on a separate page. They can only be used on other pages when they add something (for example to make something more clear). * Only use someone else's art when you have permission from the artist. Also, don't forget to give the original artist credit. * Maximum of 6 pictures in a Gallery section of a page. Talking Talking with other people is possible in the live chat, a blog post, messages and in the comment section of a page. When talking to someone these rules apply: * Speak to other people with respect, or don't speak at all. Insulting or any offensive behaviour won't be accepted. * Giving your opinion is fine. However, it's not ok to come here just to insult Daisy. * Other people's opinions should be respected. * Discussing is of course fine, but don't take it too far. If a person has a certain opinion, you can give counterarguments, but you may not be able to change someone's opinion. You should then leave it for what it is, otherwise you might provoke an argument. * Talking about other characters is of course also fine. But again, don't take it too far. * Please refrain from using inappropriate language or images as younger users visit We Are Daisy Wikia frequently. Decisions Major decisions for the wikia are to be discussed in the Decision Committee, composed by 7 members. Are concerned as big decisions: * Creation of a new page, * Erasing an existing page, * Spliting up or joining pages and/ or gallery pages, * Adding a new aim for the Group, * Banning someone or authorizing someone's come-back, * Major edits to the main page. Votes * Votes held last 24 hours, * The majority wins, * The vote is acceptable if at least one member votes, * In the case of a tie a poll or a recount will be in order. Category:Navigation